A High School Story
by starfirefan4ever
Summary: Starfire must face her senior year in high school in a new town. There she makes some new friends, including a handsome young man named Robin. But when she tries out for the school play she will she make an enemy with his would-be girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1    Meeting X

_**Chapter 1 Meeting X**_

* * *

><p>Starfire pounded her alarm clock angrily. "Why won't you shut off!" she growled at the noisy machine. Finally, in sheer desperation she unplugged it.<p>

With a smile of triumph the red-haired beauty threw back her covers and raced around, getting ready for her last first day of school, as she was now a senior.

* * *

><p>Starfires parents had been slightly eccentric and had named her for their favorite star consolation - a flame. But one day when she was 12 they had gone on a star watching trip to Australia and never returned.<p>

With no other family, the young girl had been left to vend for herself. Being as strong willed as she was, Starfire had sold their comfortable 5 room home, and had purchased a small 1 room cottage. Than, she carefully survived off of her parents remaining money until she was old enough to get a job.

But her beautiful little home had been burned to the ground in a suspicious "accident" and the young girl was once again left with nothing. And so Starfire was forced to move away from the town that she had grown up in, to the thriving seaside city of Cedar Crest, several hundred miles away on the pacific coast the summer of her Jr. year.

Now she had another small little house on the edge of town, and was ready to start her life over.

* * *

><p>After pulling her bangs into a French braid, Starfire brushed the rest of her long fiery hair smooth. Next she pulled on tight, curve hugging hot pink t-shirt with two small blue flowers on it. After that came on light blue skinny jeans with the bottoms rolled up to form capris. Starfire completed the look with gold thong sandals and a blue flower headband. And after applying some light makeup to her perfectly tanned skin, she was out the door.<p>

Because she didn't have the funds to purchase a car, the green-eyed beauty would have to walk several blocks to the bus station, than ride over to the library, and walk the last two blocks to school.

After arriving at the Cedar Crest public library she began her walk. It was than that she noticed across the street from her, a young girl with blonde hair. She appeared to be Starfires age, and also headed for the school.

Starfire decided that she would walk with this girl, and immediately crossed the street to join her. The blonde heard her coming and snapped her head up.

Starfire smiled at her and introduced herself. "Hello! My name is Starfire, and I'm new here. What's your name? Do you live around here?" The other girl hesitated for a second before smiling back and replying, "My name's Terra, and I live just behind the library."

Both girls looked at each other shyly for a moment before Starfire broke the awkward silence. "I will be a senior this year, what about you?"

"I'm a senior to!"

"That's great! May I walk with you?"

And with that the girls struck up a friendship, and talked the entire way to the high school.

Once they got there a short little guy with spiked up, white blonde hair drove up behind them on a little moped. It wasn't until he got closer that Starfire realized the ends of his hair were dyed green!

"Hi Beastboy!" called out Terra, before turning to whisper to Starfire, "His names Grover, but his nickname is Beastboy." Than, in answer to the red heads quizzical stare, she added, "Maybe he can tell you how he got it. "_Some other day…._"

But Beastboy interrupted their conversation by saying, "Hey Terra, wanna lift to the front doors?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Beastboy, I would like to, but you only have room for one, and I can't just leave my new friend Starfire behind!"

"Oh, that it ok!" cried Starfire, who could see the look of disappointment on Beastboys face. "I will just walk. Don't worry about me!"

"Gee thanks!" sang Terra. "I'll meet you at the front doors."

Starfire smiled, as they rode away, but soon regretted her choice as she walked up the sidewalk. Many of the boys hanging around started to whistle and howl. She was horrified! No one at her old school did that!

But than she noticed a particularly tall boy with flaming red hair like hers walking towards her. She tried to walk around him, but he blocked her path. "Hey Cutie," he said with a smirk, "I can see your new around here. Hows about I show you around?"

"Umm, no thank you," said Starfire, trying to push past him. But he just wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Are you sure? I can make this school pretty interesting."

Starfire, now blushing profusely, again tried to get past him, but he just pulled her closer. All of a sudden a strong voice rang out, "Leave her alone X!"


	2. Chapter 2  Two Pairs of Eyes

Chapter 2

"Leave her alone X" called out the deep masculine voice. Starfire turned to look at who her rescuer was. Walking towards her was a handsome young man with very defined muscles, stunning blue eyes, and spiky black hair.

The X person grinned. "Oh yeah? Make me." Starfire closed her eyes, expecting a fight. But when nothing happened, she opened them to reveal that the mysterious stranger was smiling. She than looked up to find that "X" was also smiling. He let her go and fist bumped the other boy. "Man you know I was only playing around!"

"But if I'm right, its her first day. You don't want to scare her off do you?" Than her savior turned to her and flashed a grin. "My names Richard, but all of my friends call me Robin. Don't worry about Xavier over here. He won't hurt ya." Starfire stared at him for a moment before finding her voice.

"Thank you. My name is Starfire. Pleased to meet you. And yes, it is my first day."

"Well than Starfire," he said, "I guess I can show you around right?"

"Of course!" the delighted beauty cried. And she let him lead her off, completely forgetting about Terra.

* * *

><p>Once inside the building, Robin showed her to the front offices where she received her schedule. Than she allowed Robin to walk her to her first class, English. Before he dropped her off he asked, "Hey, I have your second class with you - art. Would you like to walk there together?"<p>

"Of course!" smiled Starfire, trying not to scare him away with how happy she was at the thought. And with that they parted. Starfire practically floated over to her desk. That is, until she saw who was in the seat next to her. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "Terra! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! I feel like such an idiot, I'm -" But Terra cut her off with a no-worries grin.

"Hey, no big deal. Think of it as payback for when I left you for a ride with Beastboy. But I would be careful with Robin, he -" but she never got to finish, for at that moment the bell rang and the teacher called the class to silence. The teacher was so talkative that by the end of class Terra still hadn't gotten to finish her sentence. And when it was over she appeared to have forgotten, for she rushed off to where Beastboy was standing. Starfire decided that it wasn't that important and headed for the door. When she stepped out into the hallway she was almost immediately swept away by the hoards of teenagers walking to their next class. All of a sudden someone bumped into her and as she fell, all of her books went flying.

Starfire scrambled to pick them all up, by as she looked around, she saw her lucky pen being kicked away by dozens of uncaring feet. She let out a gasp, she had never passed a test without using her lucky pen! Just as it was about to be kicked down the stairs where she would surly never find it, a hand picked it up. Starfires eyes traveled slowly up the body until she came to the face. Then all of her fears melted away when she saw that it was him. "Robin!" she exclaimed in delight. He smiled and walked over to her. After helping her up he handed her her pen back.

"I believe this is yours madam?" he drawled in a stuffy English accent.

"Why of course sir," she giggled back.

"Why don't we get to art before you drop anymore things?" he suggested. And so the two set off.

* * *

><p>Once in the art room the teacher, Mrs. Meachue introduced herself she announced that the class would be sitting two to a table. One boy, and one girl. This got a lot of groans from most of the students, but she ignored them and rattled off who would be sitting where. "Shelia and John, table 1. Casey and Patrick, table 2. Mandy and Richard table 3."<p>

Starfire's chest deflated. She had wanted to sit by Robin so bad! Now she was going to have to sit by some stranger.

But then Robin spoke up. "Mrs. Meachue, Mandy moved this summer." Suddenly Starfire stared at the art teacher. This was perfect! Now all she had to do was get picked to sit by him. Mrs. Meachue carefully looked over her list of students.

"Well, let me see here…. Ah! Here we go. Our new student St-, oh my! How do you pronounce your name dear?" she asked looking around the room, for she was not sure which one was Starfire.

"Right here mam," Starfire called out. "And it's Starfire."

"Oh my, what an unusual name! But such a pretty one! Very well my dear, you shall sit next to Mr. Grayson at table 3." And with that she continued to rattle off the rest of the names. The red head, grinning ear to ear, took her seat next to Robin.

"I think I'm going to like it here," she thought to herself, and placed her books down next to her. What she didn't know was that 2 pairs of eyes where watching her.

One blue pair was looking at her in adoration, and one violet pair was glaring at her.


End file.
